Incomplete made Complete
by OnlyMondler
Summary: Without you I feel so Incomplete. Monica chose Richard over Chandler, and Chandler gets their wedding invitation. One shot, Review :-)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of the characters. **

_**Monica chose Richard over Chandler and Chandler gets their wedding invitation.**_

Chandler's POV

It has been four months since Monica left me for that hunky mustache man otherwise known as Richard. I still have the ring in the drawer of my nightstand. I can't believe she left, during our relationship I proposed to her twice, TWICE! I even promised her that the next time I would do it for real. But to her that went in one ear and out the other.

I hear the apartment door open, it was Joey. After Monica broke up with me and moved in with Richard I had Joey move in with me, besides the guy is awesome. I see that Joey has mail in his hand, He is separating his mail from my mail.

"Here man" Joey said handing me my mail. As I look through my mail I come across an envelope from Monica. I open it it was a wedding invitation. I suddenly feel what Rachel must have felt when Ross got married.

I Began to think about London and when Monica came and knocked on my door. That Night had been so amazing. After that night everything changed, me and Monica fell madly in love and had the best relationship the both of us had ever been in. Then when we had that fight right after everybody found out.

I remember proposing because 'I was sorry'. I felt like such a moron after that, and the fact that we didn't break up after that shocked me.

Then there was the whole Las Vegas fiasco. I was mad that Monica had had lunch with Richard, of course. We fought but then we made up. Then that was where I proposed for the second time in our relationship. After the marriage thing blew we decided to move in together. I don't think I was ever so happy.

Then when I wanted to propose for real she leaves me for Richard. When I came home that day and Joey told me that she left I was heartbroken. I never left the apartment for almost a week, and even then I wore my sweats for almost three weeks. Joey was so mad at Monica. He moved into apartment 20 with me a week after me and Monica broke up. Then when she came to grab the last of her things he went off on her. I don't think Monica ever found out that I was going to propose, she had been too caught up in Richard.

I look at the invitation and see a Yes I will be there and a No I will not be attending box. I grab a pen from the kitchen counter and make an cheek in the No box. I sigh and put the invite back in the envelope and set it on the counter and sigh again. I turn around and Joey is standing there with his arms crossed and he is tapping his foot

"Really you are not going?" Joey said.

"No Joe I'm not going" I say and put the pen back on the counter.

"Alright I will deliver these to Monica" Joey said as he grabbed the envelope including his and walked out the door.

* * *

Joey's POV

I can't believe he is not going. Going to this wedding might give him closer.

I walk up to Monica and Richards door and knock as I look a Chandler's invite. Then all of the sudden _Rachel _answers the door.

"Hey Rach I am just here to drop these off" I said and handed Rachel the invitations. When Rachel looks at the invites she looks back at me.

"I take it Chandler is the one who isn't coming" Rachel said as she pointed at the invite.

"Yea that's right"

"Hey how is he doing?" Rachel asked with a worried look in her eye.

"He could be a lot better" I reply.

"Hey Rach who is at the door?" I hear a voice inside that assume is Monica. Then she appears. "Hey Joey, why are you here?"

"Just dropping off the invitations." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh" Monica said taking the invites from Rachel looking at Chandler's first. Monica took a deep breath and pointed to the invite "Chandler isn't going" She said with disappointment in her voice.

"Ya but don't try talk to him. He is not the same Chandler we to know" I said folding my arms. My anger for her is building back up.

"I need to go" Monica said grabbing her coat.

* * *

Chandler's POV

I sit at the dining table playing with the ring I originally bought for Monica. I hear a knock at the door and I get up to answer it, I open the door to find Monica on the other side. "Mon what do you want?" I sigh.

"You" she said softly. She took one step in and kissed me. The kiss lasted for about two minutes before I broke it.

"Mon this is wrong you are engaged." I said sadly as I look at the ring box on the dining table. When she sees the ring box she sighs and looks back at me. I look back at her and I see she is pulling off her engagement ring.

"Oh to hell with that" She said and kissed me again. "I don't love Richard. I love you" She said. I look back at the ring box and I look back at her.

"Marry me" I finally say.

"Chandler, Oh my god yes" She said and kissed me again.

_My Incomplete life has just been made. Complete. _

_AN: Hello Children. I don't know why I just loved writing this story. Review :-) _


End file.
